eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Sniper
Standard sniper loadout. Equipped with improved targeting sensors and cloaking projectors.'' Summary This armor is favored by those who like to get at a distance and pick players off with headshots with their Auto-Rifle or Vaporizer. One of the better armours becuase it has so many positives and it's cloaking is very valuable The cloaking projectors allow the sniper to be seen as translucent and near-invisible, but only work when the player is standing still. Please refer to the General Strategies page to find out how to maximize credit intake. Requires being level 8 (or higher) and having 330 credits. Base stats are ++CLO, ++TS, -DEF (but the armor has the speed of a +SPD armour) Improved targeting sensors increases the damage of your equipped weapon. '''Sniper pros and cons Snipers have the ability to be completely cloaked except for the gun when standing still and can be hard to find. The weaker armor can be hard to use when attacking in a frontal assault, but because of it's high targeting (attack), it can still prove to be an extrememly lethal armor using this method. It does not work very well with the Anti-Matter Jet or the Most of the mass on the sniper armor is in the upper torso area and it's lower left arm which is at the mid-body area. The Sniper can still go unnoticed if cloak is not fully upgraded. It mostly depends on the opponent's experience and eyesight. It can also stay out range of large melees due to it's cloaking and snipe other players. Given it's targeting, it can kill players before they can realize where the sniper is positioned. * The sniper also has great swim abilities (3/4 as much as exoquatic) and great speed (2/3 as much as infiltrator) Sniper playing strategies The sniper is a great armor. There are two possible ways to play with the sniper: The static way is standing or hanging in a awesome safe spot "if possible" and not in a corner to be trapped by the Rocket Launcher or Antimatter Jet. If you have the Gravity Hook, use it, for more options of places to hide, or at least make it harder for an opponent to target you. The best three weapons to use along with the Gravity Hook are the Auto-Rifle, Vaporizer "VPR/Vapor" or the Rocket Launcher. "shown in best to least" the Auto rifle and the Vaporizer is argueable because the Vaporizer can one hit someone, but it has few rounds and can be traced if you miss, but the Auto Rifle has the disadvantage of having to hit the person perfectly in the head to critically hit them and must hit them multiple times. The hardest to use is the Rocket Launcher because of the delay from shooting the gun to hitting the target. Timing is of the essence to kill the target you want. Aim for groups of people that are already shooting at each other and have a infinite chance of killing one because they're too busy dodging each other to notice you. Move often, Preferably after every magazine even a little bit is enough to avoid the splash of a rocket and make it harder to guess where you are. This Technique works in all maps The second way is the Dynamic way Stats Base Stats: *Shielding: *Targeting: +11 *Speed: +13 *Jump: +10 *Aquatics: +16 *Cloaking: +14 (50%) *PowerUp: +1 Fully Upgraded Stats: *Shielding: +27 *Targeting: +24 *Speed: +33 *Jump: +47 *Aquatics: +65 *Cloaking: +37 (90%) *PowerUp: +12 Credits Required For First Upgrade: *Shielding: 50 *Targeting: 50 *Speed: 32 *Jump: 32 *Aquatics: 32 *Cloaking: 50 *PowerUp: 50 Category:Armor